deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamehameha I
Kamehameha I, also known as Kamehameha the Great, was the unifier, founder and first king of the Kingdom of Hawaii. Born to Keōua and Keku'iapoiwa II, it was foretold that Kamehameha would be a usurper, which alarmed his uncle, the current king. Fearing her child's safety, Keku'iapoiwa sent him to be raised in secret. At the age of five, Kamehameha returned to his home and when the king had a change of heart granted him safety. After the king's death he was granted a district and the guardianship over Kuka' ilimoku, the war god, which angered his cousins. Using European allies and extensive knowledge of warfare, Kamehameha managed to unify Hawaii into one single kingdom. During his reign, Kamehameha created one unified the legal system and promoted trade with Europe and the United States. He also created the Law of the Splintered Paddle, which protected non-combatants during time of war. Being a devout believer in the Hawaiian gods, he refused missionaries access to the Hawaiian Islands. In 1819, Kamehameha died due to unkown causes and was burried in secret. Battle vs. Shaka Zulu (by SPARTAN 119) Shaka: Kamehameha: Kamehameha I and four Hawaiian warriors wash up on the shores of Africa in a boat, having been blown way off course. They walk up onto the shores, wondering where they are. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and a ball from a Brown Bess musket narrowly missed Kamehameha. The Hawaiian king turned to see five Zulus, one of whom fired a musket at him. Kamehameha fired his own musket, scoring a hit and killing the Zulu who shot at him. The Zulu's charge forward at the Hawaiians, one of them throwing an assegai, which impaled one of the Kamehameha's warriors' killing him. . A Hawaiian warrior who also carried a Brown Bess shot back, scoring a headshot on a Zulu who closed in mere meters, ikwla raised. . Second later, however, a Zulu warrior with his own musket shot the Hawaiian at near point blank range as he reloaded. The Zulu then dropped the musket and drew his Zulu Axe. The Zulu with the axe sliced at the neck of a Hawaiian warrior, slicing half way through his neck, killing him. . A Hawaiian threw a throwing axe at the Zulu that killed his fellow, only for the Zulu to dodge the attack. The Hawaiian then picked up an Ihe Laumeki and thrust it forward into the Zulu, the shark teeth tearing through his flesh, quickly killing the Zulu warrior. Unfortunately for the Hawaiian, he was impaled on an ikwla wielded by Shaka himself. . Kamehameha was cornered by two Zulus. He drew his Long Lei O Mano and slashed at the nearer of the two, and killed him him by sawing his throat open . Shaka himself advanced on Kamehameha, blocking a strike from Kamehameha's Long Lei O Mano with the shaft of his ikwla. Shaka then thrust his ikwla forward, running it through the Hawaiian king's chest and pulled it out, making the sound that gave the spear its name. Shaka then raised his spear and yelled in triumph. WINNER: Shaka Expert's Opinion Shaka was able to fight effectively at both the long and close ranges, while Kamehameha was mostly effective at the mid-range category, and this advantage was enough to allow Shaka the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Montezuma II (by MilenHD) Kamehameha: Montezuma II: At a coastal beach on island, Montezuma II and two of his Aztec eagles and jaguars were lost, don't knowing how they arrived, the emperor and his troops decided to scout the area and near them there was standing Kamehameha and four of his Koa warriors. As the Aztecs were approaching the Hawaiian king shouted and threw his polulu with his Koa warriors alongside him and one of the spears punctured the throat of an Aztec jaguar killing him. Montezuma and his Aztec warriors retaliated with their tematlatls and their stones flew at the Hawaiians and one of the rocks hit an Koa warrior in the eye. Kamehameha then ordered his Hawaiian warrior to grab their ihe spears and as he ordered, the next moment he turned, he saw Montezuma and his Aztec warriors charging in frenzied mode with their cuahollis and maquahuitls in their hands. The Hawaiians raised their long spear and skewered one of the two Aztec eagles, making him to spit blood and fall dead. As both sides got closer, one of the Koa warriors got nearly cut in half by few powerful hits from a maquahuitl. As the Aztec jaguar turned he faced Kamehameha, who was holding his ihe and as the king tried to stab the jaguar warrior, his spear got smashed in two by the maquahuitl, but in the next moment the king of Hawaii pulled his knuckle duster and with powerful swipe, he cut the throat of the Aztec. On the other side the last Aztec eagle smashed a Hawaiian's head with his cuaholli club. As the both monarchs were remaining with their only two warriors, the two groups charged at each other, the first blood was drawn by the Aztec eagle, which throat was slit by the Long Lei O Mano and he still had shark teeth stuck in his throat. And as the Hawaiian turned the Aztec emperor stabbed him with his tecpatl and knocked him down, as Kamehameha tried to save his companion, Montezuma heard his footsteps and grabbed the nearest maquahuitl and slammed Kamehameha with the wooden part in the head and he turned to finish the Koa warrior who was laying down and bleeding heavily, as the Aztec emperor knelt down, the Koa was too wounded to do anything and the last thing his saw was the Aztec emperor pulling his still beating heart. Thinking he had knocked out the Hawaiian king, Montezuma approached him slowly with the tecpatl and as tried to sacrifice Kamehameha, in the next moment Kamehameha opened his eyes and grabbed Montezuma by the throat, and as physically weaker and shorter, Montezuma struggled to get free and as he got knocked down, Kamehameha grabbed his hair and slammed his elbow into the emperor's neck, making him twitch in pain, then he performed another Lua attack on on the emperor with knee in the throat killing him this time for pulling the heart out of his men. Kamehameha grabbed his leiomano and gave a mighty war cry. Expert's Opinion Kamehameha superior physicality and battle experiance allowed his to prevail in this fight, while Montezuma had better troops and armor, he wasn't as good fighter or ruler as Kamehameha. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors